


That Night

by mattiebraps



Series: Midnight Carlights [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattiebraps/pseuds/mattiebraps
Summary: The beginning of the journey that leads to Steve Harrington and Samantha Byers' life together





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing my writing! Feedback is appreciated and thank you for reading!! <3

Steve Harrington and Samantha Byers became friends the night of the party his senior year. You know, the one where Nancy Wheeler proclaimed that their whole relationship was bullshit? Yeah, that one. Samantha sat there, watching the whole thing unfold while sitting next to her newly acquainted friend, Billy.

He looks at her, his mouth agape, as he watches her get up and make her way over to a newly disheveled Steve, staring at the spot that once held the form of a drunk Nancy. “Hey Harrington,” she says. “You doing alright? I heard what Nancy said, and I don’t wanna impose but, it sounds like she’s the one who should be considered bullshit.”

This makes him laugh for a second, but the frown ultimately returns to his face. Samantha could immediately sense that she had said something wrong, and went to draw back on her statement.  
“I-I I didn’t mean it like that, Steve. I’m sure she was an amazing girl, but anyone who lets you go, I-” she was cut off by Billy’s annoying chuckle.

“Now what do we have here? Good old King Steve got dumped, and my good friend Sam here decided it was her turn to take a ride on the king train? Too bad Steve isn’t king anymore, isn’t it?” He smirks, seeing Samantha’s face switch into one of pure embarrassment. Billy was the only one she had told about her crush, besides her best friend Robin, and now he was exploiting her for his own gain. She stands there, shocked that he would do something like this, not knowing what to say. Everyone in the living room is silent, until Robin slowly stands and makes her way over to the trio.

“Hey Billy! Aren’t you supposed to be her friend? You know, someone who isn’t trying to ruin her life just because she decided to talk to someone you don’t like? You’re not her boyfriend, you’re not her best friend, you’re honestly not much more than a person she decided to be kind to. So just. Fuck. Off. and leave her alone.” Sam looks at her friend with tears in her eyes, and mouths a silent _thank you_. Fearing what comes next, Sam heads to the front door, before running out to her car to leave the party and all the memories that will come with it behind.

Before she can get into the driver’s seat, she’s stopped by a pull on her wrist. “Leave me alone Billy,” she says, attempting to start the car while avoiding the silhouette next to her, “you’ve already done enough damage.”

“Last time I checked, my name wasn’t Billy.” Samantha’s head shoots up at a high speed, so fast, that she accidentally hits her head on the door with a loud thud. Before either of them could say anything, she bursts out a loud, high-pitched cackle that, in turn, makes Steve laugh harder than he ever thought he could. After the initial laughter dies down, Sam turns to Steve and gives him a questioning glance.

“Why did you follow me, Steve? You had no reason to, and I’m sure everything that happened to you tonight is enough for you to deal with already, so why come out here and make everything worse?” Steve gazes at her, eyes blown wide and a look of shock written on his features. Which, even in this state, are beautiful in Sam’s eyes.

“I followed you out here, because I know you’re a good person. I know “King Steve” was an asshole, but ever since Billy came to town and took the crown away from me, I’ve been better. I was in love with a girl, who I thought loved me back, which we both know now isn’t true. I was becoming a better person without having Carol and Tommy H constantly breathing down my neck, and now, I don’t really know what I’m doing. What I do know, is that no matter what I’ve done to you, or how I’ve treated you in the past, you were still so nice to me tonight, and I know that you deserve someone to be just as good to you. Also because I was partly the reason you left, which, I honestly didn’t expect. But-” He looks up, well, down at Samantha, to see her staring at him and listening to his story intently. For reasons unknown to him, he smiles, a smile so big and so bright, you wouldn’t have known that he had just been dumped by who he thought was the girl of his dreams.

“Why are you smiling like that? Are you okay?” Sam asked, worry evident in her tone. _Why did he smile so wide after telling me about how awful he used to be? I know he’s changed, I’ve seen it, but why now? And why tell me?_ She wonders to herself, confused about the situation at hand. “Will you go somewhere with me?” He questions, turning toward her sitting form, “I promise nothing bad will happen, and I’ll have you home before midnight?” It sounds as if he’s begging her to do this, which intrigues Samantha to no end. Running it through her head for a few minutes, she glances up at him.

“Sure Harrington, as long as you don’t have a crazy master plan to lure me into the woods and kill me,” she laughs getting out of the car. “And what if I told you that was my exact plan, Byers?” he questions as he glances towards her moving figure, “Why are you getting out of the car?”  
“Well if I’m going somewhere with you, wouldn’t that mean that you’re going to be driving?” Sam smirks, throwing Steve the keys as she gets into the passenger seat of the vehicle.   
_What am I going to do with you, Byers?_ He thinks to himself, smiling as he gets in and pulls out of the driveway.

After that night at the party, Steve and Samantha became inseparable. They’re best friends, have a secret handshake, and have multiple new nicknames for each other that make no sense to the outside world. At Steve’s graduation, she sits with her mom at the party, shouting praise to Steve, Jonathan, and Nancy as they cross the stage. She was content with her newly found sense of self, her family, and her relationship with Steve and the party. Being best friends with Steve “the hair” Harrington was one of the best parts about her life right now, and the two of them continued to grow closer each and every day, even if it was just as friends.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way. Or would they?


End file.
